


Never Fall Away

by Spyridon



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyridon/pseuds/Spyridon
Summary: After eating at the BBQ in Fast 6, Brian remembered something that he had been meaning to talk to Dom about.





	Never Fall Away

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but notice that Brian got to the hospital first. Of course, I doubt Brian would let that go, especially after the grudge from 'Fast and Furious' and the little scene in 'Fast Five'. Title take from Civil Twilight's song 'Letters from the Sky'. It's a reference to the members of the crew that were lost along the way, especially Giselle.

* * *

_"We must take care of our families wherever we find them."  
~ Elizabeth Gilbert_

* * *

The meal was finished, everyone migrating from the table. Brian watched sadly as Han went back to his seat on the back stairs, another cold Corona in hand. That was his fourth in just over an hour and probably not the last for the night. Ever since losing Giselle in Spain, the man had been extremely quiet, speaking minimally when poked. So far, the man hadn't really smiled passed his lips curving in a sorrowful imitation, the expression never reaching his eyes.

Underneath the sorrow he felt for him, Brian couldn't help but feel that he was glad it hadn't been Mia.

His eyes travelled to where Mia and Letty were still sitting at the table, Jack drowsily held tight in his mother's arms. He had come so close to losing her when Shaw had taken her. The fear that had clogged his throat and the hopelessness he felt even as he tried to beat the shit out of the criminal mastermind had been all-consuming. Just a few days earlier, before Dom had arrived on his doorstep with the pictures of Letty in hand, it seemed he had finally found the one thing he wanted in his entire life; a family to call his own. And to have it suddenly ripped from his grasp was unbearable. If Dom hadn't killed Shaw, Brian would have; slower and more painful to pay the debt Shaw owed him for the amount of anguish and hopelessness he had suffered those long minutes as they raced to Mia's rescue and more.

When Dom had told him about the grief and rage he had felt after the death of his father and how it had colored his emotions to the point he had destroyed another man's life, Brian thought he had understand what something like that could drive a man to do what Dom did.

He was mistaken then, he realized. He had NO idea what a loved one's death could do to him.

He had seen that darker side of himself when he tortured Braga in prison for any information on Letty's disappearance and deep down inside, he was scared of it appearing again. In a weird way, Shaw was not only what Dom could have been but also what Brian could have been as well. Both of them had sworn oaths they had once believed in, to do whatever was needed to uphold the law and defend the civilians, those who could not protect themselves from the various predators walking the world. Both men had turned their backs on the institutions, the oath, and the honor. In Brian's case, he had not only done it once but twice. The only thing that was his saving grace was the people currently in the backyard with them and weirdly the two law enforcement officials who had just left. Despite what Elena said, she was family and to a point, so was Hobbs. In Dom and Brian's book, the values of family were written in stone.

"Does it feel like home now, Brian?" Dom asked as he came up behind Brian, a couple of cold ones in hand. He offered one to Brian. A small smile graced his features, something that had been missing since he had seen the older man after Letty's supposed death.

Brian took the proffered drink, rolling the neck between his hands. "Yeah, yeah it does, more so than that house on the beach." Despite its ramshackle appearance, the memory of the blood stained walkway, the house exuded peace, comfort and a sense of belonging to the former cop. He hadn't noticed it as he wasn't raised in its walls but the old Toretto house had called to him but both Mia and Dom had.

"Even though the house is more rundown since we've last been here six years ago?"

"We can fix it up." Brian took a pull, eyeing the overgrown bushes and weeds littering the ground. It was true; they'd been allowed to keep the money they received from the heist in Rio and was still kept in offshore accounts. "We've got the time now."

"I don't know. I was thinking of buying back the garage and the market."

"To help jog Letty's memory?"

"Yeah, she says that she doesn't remember this but that it feels like home to her. It's better than nothing."

"You know, there's a chance that she'll never remember anything." Brian locked eyes with Dom, the sorrow reflected in the blue orbs. The psychologist Hobbs had procured for Letty had informed them that since it had been a long while since the crash and she still didn't recall anything prior to the incident, there was a good chance Letty would never remember.

"I don't know how many times it's going to take you, O'Conner. It's not your fault. You only had the best of intentions when Letty came to you. None of you knew you were being played." Dom waved at the scene before them. "The ones that are still here, we're happy. We're free."

"I still think the price was too high." Brian whispered, feeling the absence of Jesse, Leon, Vince, and Giselle. Three were dead, one missing since the case seven years ago. No one had heard from Leon ever since he had left Letty to fend for herself in Mexico once he learned Jesse was dead at Tran's hand. He knew Dom had tried to look for him when he crossed the border but it seemed the man had just fallen off the face of the earth after making sure Letty would survive the injuries she received in the rollover that fateful morning.

They continued to watch as Rome and Tej talked about what they planned to do. Ever since the case in Rio, Tej hadn't been able to travel back to Miami to see Suki which he planned to rectify now that he had received his pardon. The mechanic hoped that the feisty Asian had waited for him but did not hold out much hope. As for Rome, he was planning to go back to his hos and pick up things where he left off.

Brian wondered if maybe he should visit that scene again; show Mia and Jack around the sights in Miami, the long stretches of beaches. His eyes wandered over to where their cars were pulled up on the driveway, the blue Nissan Skyline glimmering in the California sun.

"You know that impromptu race up to the hospital?"

Dom turned to face him, eyebrow raised at Brian's tone. "Yeah?"

Brian let the smirk creep up on his face, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "I totally beat your ass getting there since you didn't cheat."

"Is that right, O'Conner?" Dom said, leaning back against the wall of the house, amused at the statement. "You really think you beat me?" He pointed a finger at his chest, eerily similar to his stance after their first race.

Eyes narrowing, Brian lifted his head. "You were going to lose someday, Dom. Might as well admit it."

"You really think that?" Dom chuckled. "I don't think it was proper for the uncle to beat the father to the hospital. After all, I said I was going to beat your ass if you weren't there for my little sister."

"You know, with all the money we have, we could buy the old military base where Race Wars was once held." Mia called out, looking over where her boyfriend and brother were standing, knowing what they were talking about. "Men; they never seem to grow up. You're not going to be like that, aren't you, Jack? You're just going to be like your mom." She smoothed her son's soft hair.

"What?" Rome asked, looking where Brian and Dom were staring each other down to where Mia sat with an exasperated look on her face. "What's going on?" Tej and Han looked on expectedly.

"Brian's challenging Dom to another race."

Letty eyed Brian and Dom. "Does the buster think that he can take on Dom?" She started as Dom and Mia whipped their heads around to look at her even as Brian shook his head. "What? What did I say?"

"You just called Brian a buster." Rome pointed out.

"So?"

"When Brian first joined the team, that was his nickname since he was new to the scene." Dom explained an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Letty shrugged her shoulders. "The point is I don't think he has a chance at beating Dom."

"Oh, I don't know. Brian can just be as crazy as Dom when they're driving." Han mentioned, finishing his drink. He got up to get another one. "So, what's the plan?"

Mia got up, heading to where Brian was and handing over their slumbering son. "Here, you might as well take your son while I go make a few calls. Lord knows I don't want my son's father and uncle back in jail for racing."

"Like they can catch us." Brian remarked, his head snapping forward as Mia smacked him one. He rubbed his head as she disappeared into the house but said nothing as the other laughed.

Rome looked at the former cop. "Man, you're so whipped." Brian said nothing, carefully tucking his son into his arm.

* * *

The wind blew across the cracked tarmac of the former military base, the swirls dust racing across the flat plain. On end of the runway sat five gleaming cars, all of them lined up to the imaginary line.

"So we really are going to do this?" Rome asked, looking over at the other racers. Beside him and his Mitsubishi Spyder, Brian was sitting in a true blue Nissan Skyline, looking at ease in the Los Angeles sun. Past him, Dom settled into the resurrected Dodge Charger, its reformed panels shining brightly. Letty had brought her Jensen Interceptor from England, fitted with new tires. Finally, Han settled into a sleek, black BMW M3.

"What? Scared that you'll lose?" Brian taunted, grinning widely. He looked up as a shadow fell over him, Mia's exasperated face looking down at him.

"I hope you're not going to something stupid." She said, leaning down to give him a kiss. Jack gurgled happily as he bounced in his sling. Brian rubbed Jack's head affectionately before Mia moved between her boyfriend and Dom, hands on her hips.

"Come on, Mia. At least, we're doing this legally. After all, it's on private property." Dom said, exchanging a smirk with Letty.

"So what are we betting for?" Letty asked, turning on her engine, the others following. They all laughed as Jack squealed harder, his legs kicking out. "That kid is for sure a Toretto and an O'Conner."

"What about a million dollars?" Han asked, glancing at the others.

Dom chuckled, remembering the race from a long time ago on the streets of Brazil. "I'm up for that."

"Me, too." Brian and Letty agreed.

"Whoa, a brother doesn't have that kind of money." Rome protested, shifting in his seat.

"What happened to the ten million you got from the heist?" Mia asked.

"He spent it all on the girls he picked up." Tej answered from where he sat at the side of the starting line, looking chill in shorts and a tank, holding an open bottle of Corona. "Wiped himself clean."

"You didn't?" Brian twisted around.

Rome tried to change the subject away from his money woes. "Come on, we have a race to do."

"What about pink slips?" Letty suggested, her fingers pointing at the hood of her car. "We all got one so let's put it on the line. And whoever wins gets the cars and the respect."

"Now, who does that remind you of?" Dom smirked, looking over at Brian who frowned at him.

"Oh, not this time, Dom."

"Really, O'Conner?"

"Yeah as the way I see it, the only way Jack will be driving a Charger is when take yours off of your hands."

Letty's laughter rang out. "You're going to have to put your foot where your mouth is, Brian. You're not the only one who wants a piece of the King of the Streets."

Han tilted his head, a faded smile on his lips. "I think we all know how this is going to play out."

"Come on, guys. Jack's going to nap in about an hour so I want to get this done." Mia's voice cut through the bullshit that was beginning to build between the racers. "Ready?" The engines revved up, the nozzles getting one final check.

"Set." The drivers turned away from each other, their gazes locked on the fluttering flags a quarter of a mile away across the expanse of black tarmac.

"GO!" The five cars disappeared in a cloud of dust as they shot off, the colors flashing past her as Jack screamed in glee. Turning around, she saw the cars jostle for position. As they raced across, Mia nuzzled the side of her son's face.

"You're not going to drive a Charger or a Nissan, are you, baby? You're going to be just like your mom and drive an Acura since you'll be a momma's boy?" Jack gurgled, biting down on Mia's knuckle, sharing a smile with his mom. Mia smiled happily, her eyes twinkling. "It'll be our little secret."

* * *

  _"That you and I were made for this_  
_I was made to taste your kiss_  
_We were made to never fall away_  
_Never fall away_

_One of these days letters are gonna fall_  
_From the sky telling us all to go free_  
_But until that day I'll find a way_  
_To let everybody know that you're coming back_  
_You're coming back for me_

_'Cause even though you left me here_  
_I have nothing left to fear_  
_These are only walls that hold me here_  
_Hold me here, hold me here, hold me here_  
_Only walls that hold me here"_  
~ **Civil Twilight** ,  
' _Letters from the Sky_ ' from ' ** _Civil Twilight_** '


End file.
